The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbomachinery systems, such as gas turbines. Specifically, the subject matter relates to methods and systems for controlling a gas turbine system.
In a turbine system, the firing temperature is the temperature produced within the turbine's combustion system, e.g. flame temperature. Firing control algorithms may determine how to derive a desired firing temperature and then provide the actual firing temperature of the turbine by controlling, for example, an amount of fuel fed to the combustion system. The firing control algorithms may determine the desired firing temperature based on turbine parameters such as exhaust temperature, compressor pressure ratio, and compressor inlet temperature.
Current firing control algorithms incorporate static assumptions about the turbine's operating environment and component performance over time. They also consider the turbine's various operating states and constraints interdependent with each other. Because of such assumptions and state interdependency, the accuracy of the firing temperature control and the level of performance associated with these firing control algorithms may decreases as the turbine ages, and the algorithms may require seasonal tuning.
Certain firing control algorithms, such as model based control (MBC) algorithms, may incorporate variations in the turbine's operating environment and/or component performance over time. MBC firing control algorithms may treat the turbine's various operating states and constraints as independent states, leading to more accurate firing temperature control and increased levels of performance. However, implementing MBC firing control algorithms may require a complete overhaul of the turbine controller's software and/or hardware by a qualified technician, which can be slow and expensive.